4 Gadis Keturunan Dewa
by Olive meow
Summary: Uchiha ditakdirkan untuk melindungi Nona Sora. Apapun dan bagaimanapun bentuk reinkarnasi Nona. Sebab Uchiha ditakdirkan untuk hidup ABADI. Warning:AU,OOC,GaJe Pairing:SakuXxxx
1. suprise!

hayyy!!! Saya kembali setelah berhibernasi beberapa minggu. Dan saya terpaksa hiatus dulu, banyak try out, bimbel, dan setumpuk tugas *Loh... kok jadi ajang curhat*

Saya mau terbitin fic saya yang nangkring begitu lama di komputer saya. Dan akhirnya saya dapat menyelesaikannya. Hah.. lega!

Di bawah udah tak kasih warning. Ngeflame and tetep ngeyel baca pula, tak bunuh kamu ya! *becanda-becanda*, becandanya gak lucu ya???

Yw dah, jangan lupa prikitiewnya. Eh ripiyunya.

Tak tunggu

I'm waiting 4 u

Enjoy it...

* * *

Kita berbeda dan tak mungkin bersama,

Perbedaan ini mungkin jurang yang tak ada jembatannya.

Bukankah jembatan yang sudah susah payah kita buat sudah rusak sejak kita membuatnya?

Mungkin tidak bagimu, tapi bagiku iya.

Tapi aku berharap kalau kita mempunyai persamaan,

Sedikit saja yang membuatku berani untuk tidak melepasmu begitu saja.

Andai saja...

Andai saja aku dan kau tak pernah ada ikatan.

Ikatan yang membawa kepada kebencian.

Ikatan yang seharusnya tak pernah ada....

* * *

Tittle:

4 Gadis keturunan Dewa

Disclaimer: copy right by Masashi Kishimoto dengan tokoh pinjaman

(dengan tanpa izin alias ilegal)

Story: copy right by Olive Hatake

Rate: Perhap T

Pairing: SakuXxxx

Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

* * *

...

...

...

...

Langit masih terlihat suram, padahal hujan baru saja berhenti 1 jam yang lalu. Jalanan terlihat basah dan semua terlihat sembab. Pakaian yang menggantung itu masih basah padahal sudah lama dijemur. Di samping sebuah kolam, seorang cewek duduk terdiam sambil mengaduk-aduk air kolam dengan telunjuknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hhh... lagi-lagi..." cewek itu berdehem dan melemparkan matanya ke sebuah kejadian yang tak asing baginya.

"kau kan tahu aku itu artis. Kerjaku berat..."

"Alah... omongmu saja yang begitu. Bukankah kau begitu senang dengan kehidupanmu yang seolah-olah hanya menjual diri."

"Kamu bicara apa sih Jiraiya? Aku bekerja demi kita. Demi kau dan Sakura. Tak pantas kau bicara seperti itu, 'seorang suami yang hanya novelis tak laku'!"

"Ooo... jadi aku merepotkanmu. Ya sudah, pergi sana. Tinggalkan saja suami yang tak berguna ini."

"Kau marah, tersinggung? Kenapa baru sadar sekarang. Aku menyesal telah menikah denganmu. Aku pergi..."

"Ya sudah, pergi sana Tsunade! Jangan pernah kau muncul di hadapanku."

Pintu depan tertutup dengan hentakan keras. Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Otousannya mendekatinya dan membelai halus rambutnya.

"Ma'af ya Sakura. Kamu harus melihat itu..."

"..." Sakura masih senggugukan dan menangis di pelukan Otousannya.

n(_ _)n

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Sakura sudah bersiap-siap dengan seragam abu-abu putihnya. Dilihatnya Otousannya sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Loh... dimana...

"Tousan.. Kaasan mana?" tanya Sakura seraya mengambil roti dan selai, lalu dia memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kau kan tahu Kaasanmu itu. Dia sudah membeli apartemen baru. Dan dia takkan pernah kembali kesini."

"Kaasan..." ucap Sakura perlahan.

"Sudahlah, cepat kau habiskan! Habis ini Papa mau keluar," Sakura segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Dipikir-pikir selama ini Tsunade dan Jiraiya tak pernah akur. Itu... semenjak Jiraiya di PHK dan menjadi novelis yang sampai saat ini novelnya tak pernah laku. Semenjak itu, Tsunade uring-uringan dan kembali lagi ke profesi awalnya menjadi artis hanya untuk menghidupi anak dan suaminya. Puncak pertengkaran mereka adalah kemarin malam. Dan setiap terjadi pertengkaran, Sakura hanya meringkuk sendirian di tepi kolam dan meratapi nasibnya sebagai anak _brok__e__n home_.

"Hei, non... ngapain nglamun? Ntar kalau ada anak jin mau makan kamu gimana?" sahabat Sakura, Ino menyapanya pagi ini.

"Ngaco kamu. Masa anak jin mau makan aku. Ada-ada aja..."

Sakura kemudian terlihat lesu, dari wajahnya terlihat begitu banyak beban hidupnya. Tidak seperti Sakura dulu, yang ceria dan selau tertawa. Sepanjang perjalanan terasa hening. Sakura hanya diam dan Ino bingung harus bicara apa. Dan akhirnya Ino memulai percakapan itu duluan.

"Emm... gimana basketnya? Katanya minggu depan tanding sama SMA Suna?"

"Aku udah keluar dari ekskul basket, sayang!!!... kemaren kamu kan udah tanya." Sakura mulai sewot.

"Lho... tapi kan aku belum tanya kenapa, Sakura?"

"Lagi capek aja. Masa udah kelas 3 masih aktif ekskul."setelah menjawab, Sakura kembali terdiam dalam keterdiamannya.

"Ooouuu... 'gitchu'? Baiklah! Mari kita songsong pagi ini dengan semangat masa muda," ujar Ino dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Gak usah 'lebay' gitu dah Ino. Kayak Gay sensei aja deh... hahaha."

"Nah, gitu dong tertawa. Jangan cembetut aja. Kayak kelelawar aja. Kalau tertawa kayak gini lo Sakura, HA... HA... HA..." Ino tertawa dengan lebar ibarat senyum lima jari.

"Gak mau ah! Ntar aku dikira 'Naruko'," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tak terasa mereka tiba di SMA tercinta mereka SMA negeri 53 Konoha. Disana mereka masih hahahihi tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Padahal, tepat diatas pohon ada seorang cowok yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Ooo... jadi itu yang namanya Sakura."

Dan mereka masih tetap tertawa tanpa tahu bakalan ada peristiwa seru menanti Sakura.

n(_ _)n

Belpun berbunyi, Sakura dan Ino berlari menuju kelas. Untung belum telat. Dan kemudian Orochimaru sensei si guru Fisika datang. Semua murid diam mendadak, bagaikan di kuburan. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura merasa gelisah. Terlihat dari posisi duduknya yang tidak tenang dan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya yang lebar.

Bagaimana tidak merasa gelisah? Dia merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Dan rasanya itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Diedarkannya pandangan matanya ke seluruh kelas, tapi sesorang yang dia maksud tak tampak. Sakura merasa heran, dan segera ditepis prasangka buruknya itu dan menganggapnya cuman khayalan dia belaka.

Begitu jam mata pelajaran Oro sensei selesai, Seorang cowok emo masuk diiringi Kakashi sensei wali kelas Sakura. Cowok itu sepintas keren. Kulitnya putih pualam, wajahnya bening, dan sorot matanya seolah-olah menusuk siapapun yang dipandangnya.

"Murid-murid harap tenang dulu. Sekarang kalian mempunyai kawan baru. Ayo! Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Sasuku. Sasuke Uchiha." ujar cowok itu datar.

"Aaarrgghh... Sasuke-kun!" semua cewek menjerit kegirangan, kecuali Sakura. Sebab daritadi dia hanya melamun.

"Tanya... tanya!!! Sasuke-kun udah punya pacar belum?" tanya seorang murid perempuan yang berkacamata dan berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Karin.

"Pacar tak ada. Orang yang kusuka...err... ada" ucapnya tegas.

Kelas mendadak ramai, semua siswi berharap bahwa merekalah yang seharusnya disukai Sasuke. Menyadari kelas akan semakin ramai kalau dibiarkan, maka Kakashi sensei memukul-mukul white board dengan penghapus.

"Ya... anak-anak. Teman kalian yang ini akan duduk di sebelah Sakura Haruno. Haruno, tolong kau angkat tanganmu!" perintah kakashi.

Maka Sakurapun mengangkat tinggi tangannya tanpa melihat kearah depan. Dia sudah terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya pagi ini. Begitu terasa tidak enak.

Melihat Sakura, Sasukepun tersenyum aneh. Dengan langkahnya yang ringan, dia mendekti mejanya dan duduk di kursinya. Perlahan dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura,

"Ehm... Perkenalkan. Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku pelindungmu Nona Sora." Ucapnya lembut tapi tegas.

'What! Nona Sora? Ada yang aneh ini'.... pikir sakura.

"Permisi, apa maksudmu Nona Sora? Aku SAKURA HARUNO tuan Sasuke," ujarnya sambil menekankan tiap kata di namanya.

"Nona Sora... aku adalah pelindungmu," dikecupnya sedikit punggung tangan Sakura.

* * *

Aaa...............aaa.................... TBC TBC, ending gaje?? Gak sreg??? Kurang puas??? Ketig reg spasi hayo? Kirim ke nol semua.

Fiyuhhh...... udah selesai ya ternyata chap typo, plot gaje. maap dah.

Jangan lupa riviewnya, kritik dan saran tak tunggu. Tanpa kehadiran review kalian aku takkan bisa melanjutkan fic keduanya. *senyum lima jari*


	2. Bored

Ih… wow… udah berbulan-bulan, baru ngupdet skrang hehehe… gomen! Terpaksa hibernasi dulu soalnya ada UAN (Who is care?)Waa….. harusnya yang chapter 2 udah tak terbitin januari lalu. Tapi apa daya, gara-gara kasus menghilangnya pik saya yang satu itu, Olive baru bias nerbitin sekarang. Kenapa sekarang? … kan Olive udah kelas 3, jadi hibernasi dulu dari panpiksien enni…Oia, doain ya biar Olive lulus dg danum 50. Amien…..(cita-citanya gak ketinggian kan?)

mungkin readers udah lupa sama chap 1nya -ya iyalah... berbulan-bulan hiatus- ,jadi baca aja lagi. sok atuh...

Buat para cheersleader eh, para readers selamat menikmati dan tetteup ripiyunya. Kalo nggak, tak pentung pake kentongan pos ronda *wakakak kagak ada yang takut malah*

Baiklah,mari membalas surat dari para penggemar. *aikh…aikh…rela gak disebut penggemar?*

Daripada bles lwat PM atu-atu, mending gene aja. HEMAT pangkal kaya, hehe

Nuri-nuri wa… itu masih rahasia perusahaan. Tapi di chap selanjutnya akan dibahas siapa 4 gadis itu ocay. Tapi yang pasti Sora bkan kamu (jangan marah ya,,,, nuri-nuri cakep deh!) jangan lupa,Tetp repiyu ya…

Argi Kartika 'koNan' guk.. guk teng kyu. Udah tak updeth nih. Ripiyu lg ya!

Angga Uchiha Haruno Tenang, saya akan usahakan biar tidak ada typo lagi. Chap 2 di baca ya… ada typonya lagi enggak. Teng kyu

Nakamura Kumiko-chan aih… kamu orang pertama yang nge fave pik saya. Sbg hadiahnya dapat piring cantik stiap pembelian deterjen 1 kg *Loh..* . tetep ripiyu ya…

Chiyo Amaya nati di chap selanjutnya *mungkin* akan dijelasin maksud dari '4 gadis keturunan dewa'. Ripiyu ku tunggu

Black Card wah, saya lupa. Ternyata ketik reg spasi hayo kirim ke 080989999. *itu mah punya ya telkomnet instan*

Diamond-Crest buat kk Diamond (tak panggil kk biar lebih akrab), terima kasih atas ketelitian kk trhdp pic saye ni… lain kali saye akan lebih teliti lagi. Di chap 2 ni udah lebih baikkah? Tetep ripiyu ya!!!

Buat yang lain jwabannya kurang lebih seperti itu la yaw…

Gug… gug… kaing… kaing…

Monggo di woco…

* * *

Kata orang damai itu berarti indah

Tapi menurutku damai itu musibah

Sesuatu yang damai harus didapatkan

Dengan pertempuran dan

Lewat berjuta-juta darah manusia yang sia-sia

Oleh sebab itu aku tidak suka menyebut

Damai itu indah

* * *

Tittle:

4 Gadis keturunan Dewa

Disclaimer: copy right by Masashi Kishimoto dengan tokoh pinjaman

(dengan tanpa izin alias ilegal)

Story: copy right by Olive Hatake

Rate: Perhap T

Pairing: SakuXxxx

Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

* * *

...

…

…

…

…

SAKURA'S POV

Wajahku seketika memerah dan kian lama membiru setelah mengetahui jutaan mata menatap kami berdua. Segera saja kuhempaskan tanganku darinya dan kembali ke posisi semula seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Nona Sora, apa ada yang salah?"

Kilatan merah mulai bermunculan di dahiku, masih dia tanyakan apa yang salah?

"Kau tahu Tuan Sasuke!! Apa yang kamu lakukan barusan itu salah. Memangnya ini jamannya pangeran mencari Cinderella. Seenaknya saja mencium tangan seorang wanita. Huhhh…" dengusku sebal.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan tahukah kalian? Oh… Kamisama! Mata teman-teman sekelas tak sedikitpun sedari tadi dari kami berdua. Karena sudah tak tahan, aku meminta izin kepada Kakashi sensei ke UKS.

"Ada apa Haruno? Mukamu memang agak pucat. Cepatlah pergi ke UKS, lebih baik jangan sendiri. Gaara, antar Haruno ke UKS."

Gaara akhirnya berdiri dan menuntunku berjalan ke UKS. Melalui anak mataku, aku dapat melihat keanehan pada mata Sasuke. Matanya berubah menjadi merah, dan dia memandang tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai. Kau istirahat saja dulu. Mau kutunggui?"

"Tidak usah Gaara-kun, kau duluan saja. Disini kan ada Shizune sensei yang akan merawatku. Oh iya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Hn… sama-sama. Istirahatlah, lekas sembuh," ujarnya.

Setelah itu aku mencoba memejamkan kedua mataku ini agar dapat tertidur lelap, dan alangkah kagetnya ketika kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lembut dahiku. Dan ternyata, Gaara mencium lembut dahiku.

END SAKURA'S POV

Gadis pink itu hanya melongo setelah kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Begitu banyak hal mengejutkan terjadi hari ini. Tak lama setelah itu, dia kembali mencoba menutup kedua matanya. Dan perlahan-lahan kantuk mulai datang menghinggap.

o.0 p

Seorang gadis menangis meratapi kepergian kekasihnya. Dia menangis, meraung, dan berteriak kepada lelaki yang terlelap di sampingnya.

"Kau jahat! Teganya meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tak ingin kau pergi… hiks… hiks… hiks… aku ingin kau selamanya hidup dan tetap ada. Tou-san maafkan aku, hiduplah kembali kau… Suke…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Hah… hah…" Sakura akhirnya terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Sinar matahari tampaknya juga sudah mulai meredup, dan entah berapa lama Sakura tertidur. Mimpi itu lagi...

"Sudah bangun Nona Sora?"

Sakura terkaget-kaget, ternyata ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada dalam ruang UKS.

"Maaf, telah membuat kau menderita Nona Sora, aku juga telah menyakiti Anda. Aku pantas untuk dihukum," ucap Sasuke dengan sedih.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak Nona mulai memejamkan mata."

"Benarkah?? Oh… tapi bisakah kau pergi. Aku kan sudah bangun, jadi kau tak perlu berada disini. Dan kuingatkan satu hal. JANGAN PERNAH PANGGIL AKU NONA SORA LAGI, NAMAKU ITU SAKURA," ukar Sakura dengan geram. Setelah itu itu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu. Tetapi sebuah tangan berhasil mencengkramnya dan menahannya untuk keluar.

"Lepas… Sasuke. Kau itu benar-benar aneh"

Akhirnya, Sakura keluar dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Dan disana, Sasuke berdiri terpaku sambil menangisi kepergian Sakura.

"Ternyata Nona memang benar-benar lupa. Mau sampai kapan Nona membuat aku merasa bersalah..."

o.0 p

Hari yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Entahlah, kenapa Kamisama menakdirkan dia hidup sekarang. Apakah hanya untuk menikmati pertengkaran orang tuanya yang tiada akhir atau munculnya sesosok Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan baginya.

Malam semakin larut dan bulan tak jua memunculkan wajahnya. Sakura masih saja tetap berjalan meski tak tahu kemana tujuannya. Dia sadar kalau ini sudah terlambat baginya untuk pulang.

"Ah… pasti di rumah lagi sepi. Mending jalan-jalan menikmati heningnya malam," ujarnya sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Langitnya sungguh hitam, kenapa tak ada satu pun bintang yang muncul?"

Sekilas ada sesuatu yang lewat, dan Sakura memang tak menyadarinya. Sesuatu itu mendekat dan berhasil menangkap Sakura.

"Halo… Nona Sora," sebuah suara berhasil mengagetkan Sakura. Dan satu hal pasti, dia bukan Sasuke.

TBC

CBT

BCT

Pendek ya? Akhir gaje, plot gaje, cerita gaje? banyak typo? Maapkan kekhilafan Olive ya!!!

Salahkan saja semua pada rumput yang bergoyang dan matahari yang bersinar serta

bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. O.0 loh?

Jangan lupa,Review… review… ntar dapat gula-gula satu-satu. Hehehe.

nb. doain Olive yang mau UAS ma ujian praktek ya...

tengkyu...


End file.
